Operation: Jackpot
by MJ Awesome
Summary: ""Final!"" They are known as the Silent Six and are pros. But, will they be able to pull off the biggest money run in history? Well, you'll just have to see...
1. Taking Care of Business

Operation: Jack Pot  
  
They were pros. They had been doing this for years. They were known as the 'Silent Six.' Know one ever knew how they did it, but they succeeded in ever robbery. There were no wanted posters, because no one knew their real identities. They all had their Jobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ross was the leader, the one in charge of the dangerous stuff. He dealt with getting the money, and getting outta there. He formed the group. He handpicked them, all six. It all started when he divorced Carol. He had always wanted to do stuff like that, he knew how. He just needed a sign. Now, with carol leaving him, he had nothing else stopping him. He needed his team.  
  
First on, was Monica. Monica was having trouble getting extra cash for things she wanted. She was sick of her job. Ross wasn't going to get his sister in on it, but she read his plans when he wasn't home, and she immediately wanted on. Ross had no choice, Monica threatened to tell on him. she was now in charge of Electrical Problems and security. She navigated for Ross.  
  
Next, was Rachel. She had just run away from Berry, and needed money also. She promised to do anything, so Ross gave her an easier job. She was now his spy. She was a master of disguise. So she would put on her best 'damsel in distress' act, to stall the victims. She was one of the best on the team. She would also pose as a witness so the cops would not suspect any of them.  
  
Then there was Joey, who was the assistant to Rachel in the acting/disguising. He had many talents and could play various roles. Rachel usually accompanied him as his wife, girlfriend or sister. He was very good at staling people weather he was asking for the time or talking about the weather. He also was the one who got a job as safe manager, or guard, depending on the place tat they were planning on raiding. He then could slow the guards down as they went to approach his friends.  
  
Fourth was Chandler. Chandler was the getaway man. He sat in the car, and could wheel it outta there at the drop of a hat. He was tired of not being noticed at his dead end job. Thank god he didn't have a death wish. Chandler was also in charge of getting the dirt on the location of the robbery. He had the who, what, where, when, why, and how. He also got Rachel and Joey their fake ID's, Passports, names, and Social Security Numbers. He was well respected in this group.  
  
Last to the group was Phoebe, safe and explosives extraordinaire. She knew every kind of vault, bomb and weapon. She loaded the group up with their weaponry, bombs and other high tech gadgets. She was also the best in fighting. There wasn't a guard she couldn't handle.  
  
And the SILENT Seven gang was complete  
  
Ross crouched down to get better reception from Monica, who was in the car directing his every move. He looked around nervously, then to his watch. 11:53. They have seven minutes to be outta there. 7 minutes to be on their way to paradise, 7 minutes to split 12 million dollars six ways. He waited for the signal. He looked at his mini monitor, and saw Rachel wave down a car, the alarm had been deactivated. He crawled army style to the safe, with phoebe right behind. He tilted his head to the left, and phoebe crawled to the left side of the safe.  
  
"Hurry! we have guards approaching. I'd say you have about two minutes to get the safe opened!" a voice rang in his ear.  
  
"Monica, I know what I'm doing! Quit stalling me!" Ross harshly whispered back into his microphone. The end was silent.  
  
Ross quickly went to work on the codes. 'it's 5-5-5-7-8-3-3-9-0-1-2, right?' he thought to himself. He promptly hauled out his slip of codes. He put in the numbers, then pressed enter. 'Please except, please except." he thought to himself.  
  
"Give Joey his bonus! He just persuaded the guards that they should wait the noises out! Remember to thank him, he just bought you ten minutes. But I can only freeze their screens for 8 more now!" Monica whispered through the microphone.  
  
Ross heaved a sigh in relief as the light flashed green and the safe's first door opened. Now it was up to phoebe.  
  
"At your service!" Phoebe said rigorously, then started in on her work. She placed her new high tech bomb under the safe. It was the only bomb in the world that was soundless. She waited for the small detonation, then Ross and her scampered in for the cash. As they filled their bags, they looked around for any evidence that they may leave behind. Phoebe reached for and extra million.  
  
"No Phoebe! We can't take that much, they will definitely know it's gone. We have to get only what we need." Ross snapped at her.  
  
"fine you big grumpy Gus." Phoebe grabbed her handbag and exited after Ross, then they shut the safe. Ross re-entered the code, locking the safe, and then they clambered back into the ventral system from which they entered. As they crawled through, they shoved every tool they used in a bag. Finally, they reached the top of the building and were greeted by Rachel. Before making their run for it, Ross quickly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. Rachel blushed and began to run behind Phoebe, followed by Ross.  
  
Finally all of them made it to the car Chandler had waiting for them. They climbs in and speeds off.  
  
"where to?" chandler asked.  
  
"To the airport." Ross smiled.  
  
The ride to the airport was a long, long ride. Everyone but Monica sat in the back.  
  
"Hat's off to Joey, thanks for the time, man." Ross beams.  
  
"Forget about it" Joey blushed.  
  
"We did great, all of us." Phoebe chirps. She set her hand out and every one place there's on each other,  
  
"Good job, team." Rachel smiles.  
  
Everyone fell asleep on the way to the airport. Ross took over for chandler. It was either crash and die, let chandler go to sleep and risk getting caught, or someone filling in for him. Ross was wide-awake, and Rachel decided to keep him company in the front seat.  
  
"You really did great tonight." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yea, you too."  
  
"So, let's get outta the business and start a fresh clean life. how about it?" Rachel suggested.  
  
Ross looked at her. He didn't want to say no, but this was his life. He liked the danger and the feeling he got when he made it out of the building. Now job or career could ever compare to this kind of excitement. But this was Rachel. He would do anything for her. It was a hard choice.  
  
"Well, maybe. I want to do some more jobs first." Ross said coolly.  
  
Rachel looked down. This profession wasn't what you would call glamorous. She wanted to be a success. She wanted a normal life. She loved the robbing process and yea the money was great, but that is not how she would want to be doing by the time she had kids. Not to mention the threat of her own life and her friend's life. Maybe she was overreacting. Yea,she was fine.  
  
"And we're here!" Ross shouted to the back of the van. sleepily, all of them immerged from the van with their suitcases. Next stop, CALIFORNIA.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane ride was smooth. Ross sat almost half the time typing on his laptop. Chandler did too.  
  
"Yo, Ross!" Chandler motioned from two seats ahead of him. Ross unbuckled his seat belt and went over to the empty seat by chandler.  
  
"Hey dude, what's up?"  
  
"Ok, I have our next mission. The Imperial Ambassador Hotel. Now, I know we do banks and Casinos, but this is too good a chance to miss out on. Before you say no, imagine this: Your on a beach in some tropical, exotic place, soaking in the sun, with Rachel right beside you in a little red bikini..." Chandler began. Joey hears from his seat.  
  
"Dude, if Ross doesn't imagine it, I will! Only there are a million Rachel's and they are all feeding me..." Joey stared off into space, obviously imagining this.  
  
"Hey, that's my girlfriend, man!" Ross snapped at him. Joey began to look at his magazine again.  
  
" Your listening to the waves, drinking any alcoholic beverage you want, with 15 million dollars each." Chandler finished.  
  
As tempted as Ross was, he knew that was way too big of a bite for him to take.  
  
"We can't, no."  
  
"This job would be worth 90 million dollars! how can you say no?  
  
"It's not safe!" Ross shot back.  
  
"Sleep on it. I'm sure you'll come to your senses."  
  
Ross got back up and walked over to his seat next to Rachel who was sleeping soundly. He immediately got on his laptop. As soon as he was on, he received an IM from Chandler.  
  
Wenus05: Hey, If you are ready, I will tell you the rest of the info...  
  
DINOmite0101: What? I thought you just told me to sleep on it!  
  
Wenus05: Yea, yea, what ever. So.....do u wanna know?  
  
DINOmite0101: Yea, ok. Go ahead. Who, what, where, when, why, and how?  
  
Wenus05: NOOOOOWWW we're talkin'! Every fourth of July, the The Imperial Ambassador Hotel holds a huge party. Everyone will be occupied at the shindig while we get the loot.  
  
DINOmite1010: It sounds too easy. Now what? How will we do this?  
  
Wenus05: Here's the deal. I already have the plan. I am very aware of the security system they have, though I have never worked on it. The vault is in the east wing basement, it is highly secured. First, we need our reasoning. I will tap into the software and change the invitations, which have not yet been sent. We write Rachel's and your names. Joey is going to be a waiter for the party. While there, Rachel and you will act as though you are on your Honey moon, and Phoebe will meet you in your hotel room from the window.  
  
DINOmite0101: So far so good. What next?  
  
Wenus05: Ok, next, we have Rachel sit in the room and cause a disturbance, we need every guard in there, so we are going to have to buy her a huge necklace or something expensive, hide it, and have her report it missing. We will have fewer guards to worry about for you and Phoebe. At exactly 11:00, we need that safe opened and emptied. We will have Monica 'screen freezing' their screens.  
  
DINOmite0101: Screen Freezing?  
  
Wenus05: This is a new method she just created where the guards and hotel officials will look on their monitors and see the time moving, but we freeze the same picture onto it. We will have footage from other robberies so that it doesn't look fake. As soon as it is emptied, you and Phoebe need to escape through the ventral system to the roof, and climb back into your and Rachel's room. Phoebe will then give us in the car the money, and you, Rachel and Joey, will mingle with the people and act surprised when you find out the money was stolen from their safe. Have Rachel go into a hysterical fit about how she had put money into it, then both of you storm out on the 'Bad Hospitality.' Joey will meet us when his shift has ended. Then, we high tail it to Aruba!  
  
Ross was about to write back, when the pilot came on the loud speaker. The sudden noise made Ross jump. He sighed.  
  
"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, we are going 45,000 mph at a height of 35,000 feet. We hope you are enjoying your flight on Delta Air. We would like all electronic items turned off at this time. Laptops, Cell phones, ECT. Thank you we will be arriving in Ontario California shortly." 


	2. July 1st

Operation: Jackpot  
  
(a/n: Hey, Sorry I made a few typos on the last one. I feel so bad! Anyways, it is only supposed to be silent six, not seven. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. I also know that you cannot go online while on an airplane, lol. Sorry, I don't travel much! Enjoy! : ) : ))  
  
Ross shut his laptop and pulled out a piece of paper. Vastly, he wrote something down and passed it up to Chandler. Chandler looked at him, then the note:  
  
"Hey, tell the group there's been a change of plans. We're going to The Imperial Hotel." Was all it read.  
  
Chandler gave thumbs up and a smile. Ross sat back. What was he getting the group into? They were in way over their heads with this job. Maybe.  
  
Ross walked into the lobby of the airport, Rachel at his side. All had paired off into couples. The sight of a group of them may look suspicious. Ross looked around tensely. He never did too well in airports. The thought of all of that security made him uncomfortable. Rachel looked over at Ross and gave him a reassuring smile. Ross smiled weakly back, and they continued hurriedly through the crowds.  
  
Ross checked his watch outside. It was 2:09 am. He held his breath as one by one, they all regrouped for the van taxi. All of them sat silently in the ride. They didn't have anything to say. They rode to the holiday inn hotel they where staying in to plan their next job.  
  
The bright lights of the holiday inn took to them quickly, as soon as the van door was opened. All got out, making sure to not make contact. They signed in separately: Jake and Regina Flangee (Joey and Phoebe), Lois and Clarke Kent (Ross and Rachel), and then it was (Chandler and Monica). You see, you could never be too careful in this occupation. Ross had laid down the laws and no one dared break them.  
  
Ross tried to sleep. He was still hyped up from the last robbery. They were so close to have gotten caught. He sighed and tossed and turned. Finally he felt a hand reach for his.  
  
"Honey, you've got to get some sleep." Rachel whispered. Ross groaned. "Ross, if it is really bothering you this much, why are you still doing it?"  
  
"Because this is my job." Ross said simply. Rachel sighed.  
  
"Well, at least try to sleep. We've got a long day of planning tomorrow." Rachel said as she laid her head onto his chest.  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
July 1st: Three days till Showtime.....  
  
Phoebe and Chandler met in the lobby of the hotel. They had to get every bit of the supplies for the next operation. Guns, bombs, laptops, the whole works. This was a big deal, so it was going to need everything.  
  
"Ready to go?" Phoebe chirped.  
  
"As always." Chandler responded as both exited the Holiday Inn.  
  
In the Rental car, Phoebe read off the address on the little piece of paper. She had copied it down from the guy that supplies them with their gear back in New York. She strained to see the smudged ink, and then told Chandler. As soon as Chandler knew where he was going, Phoebe reached into the back and opened a sack, with some money for the supplies. She froze as she looked inside.  
  
"Where's the money?" She asked quickly. Chandler slammed on his brakes.  
  
"What?" He asked quickly. Phoebe looked showed him the inside, there was only a few hundreds left in the bag. "Son of a bitch!"  
  
"Monica, are you sure you didn't do anything with the money?" Ross asked accusingly. Monica stared at him.  
  
"For the last time, no! MY money is gone too!" Monica shrieked. Rachel came out of the bathroom where she had just had her shower.  
  
"Rachel, do you know where the money is?" Ross asked.  
  
"No, why? Is the money gone?" She asked worriedly. Joey entered and Ross asked Joey the same question, and Joey swore he didn't know. Soon Phoebe and Chandler ran in, cursing at everyone and asking, "Whose idea of a sick joke is this?" Everyone went silent. Ross ran an impatient hand through his hair.  
  
"You all know what this means, right?" He asked. All of them nodded. "We need a quick fix. I saw a bank over there. Mon? Do you think you can wire some money into our group account?" Ross asked hopefully. Monica looked at her laptop. She hated this part. If anyone were caught because of wiring money to the account, it would be Monica. She looked at everyone's pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine." Monica sighed. She booted up her laptop and everyone waited around impatiently. Finally, after a long while, Monica pronounced that she was done. A thought came over everyone's head, why didn't they just wire money in and that was that? Well, the excitement was nowhere near at a height as it was now. Monica looked at Chandler and Phoebe.  
  
"Go. Don't take out the full amount or suspicions will be raised." She informed them. And with that, Phoebe and Chandler left.  
  
Phoebe and Chandler entered a large abandoned warehouse.  
  
"So, what all do you need. Charlie said you were his best customers." A large Italian man said leaning back in his chair. The drafty warehouse with large fans in the wall hummed with electricity. Chandler looked around. '  
  
"We need the basics. Uhm.... We need-" But before he could finish, Phoebe had taken the lead.  
  
"Okay, we need an OP3 200, six nine millimeters, an 4 exhibition bombs, 11 packs of bullets, a 3142 two barrel, and any other shit you come up with." Phoebe said leaning back. "And all for the price of 50 grand." She smiled. The man stood and began to contemplate weather or not this was a reasonable price, but finally agreed.  
  
"Jack, Smith, get these nice visitors some supplies. Throw in a few mints." He joked. "It was nice doing business with you two." He smiled. Chandler and Phoebe each shook the man's hand and paid him before heading back to the hotel. "Oh, and recommend me to others!" Chandlers and Phoebe laughed.  
  
"Okay, we will."  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO  
  
I'm very sorry with how short this was, and I am a terrible writer because I can't EVER get ideas on my own, but I also like others to be satisfied. I WILL be continuing this VERY soon! I'm sorry for the wait!!! 


	3. July 2

Operation Jackpot  
  
A/N: Okay.so Emma fan, this is the second time I'm going to have to cuss you out eh? Well, lets see: WHAT THE HELL IS THE WEBSITE CALLED? F-A-N (as in fans of TV shows etc) F-I-C-T-I-O-N (As in NOT REAL!!!) Yea, if it were supposed to be realistic, it would be called: FanNONfiction.net! IT IS CALLED AN A/U FIC! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REALISTIC! So I will tell you once more, DON'T review my work, it will only be deleted. (PS: I love you all!)  
  
July 2  
  
From the day the money went missing on, everyone kept a watchful eye out on one another. No one went anywhere without at least two other people with them, it was chaos. But no one wanted to take any chances. The idea of a traitor in the group made them all sick. So this was the only way to ensure the groups loyalty.  
  
It didn't make things easier though, it was just another thing to worry about when the day was only two days away. Ross felt a bit worried about not being able to have more time to prepare for this money run, but for fifteen million dollars, he certainly thought it was worth it.  
  
Monica and Rachel had gone out to find a good position for the van to sit, also so all of Monica's equipment would work properly. They had left together about an hour ago or so. Joey and Chandler went to get disguises and fake tickets to the Imperial Ambassador Hotel while Ross and Phoebe sat in the Hotel room going over the lay out of the Hotel.  
  
"Now you and Rachel, as guests, come in through here." She pointed with a laser pointer to the big map on the wall. "Once inside, join the pasty and rub elbows with the stars until I give you the signal that I am in your hotel room. You and Rachel are going to have to go check in tomorrow, while all of the guests are checking in, just so they don't suspect something." Phoebe sat down next to him and handed a piece of paper. "The safe that they have at the hotel is an SP1000. It is one of the most complicated safes in the world, but not for me. What we are going to do is after you get the signal, you have to dismiss yourself from any conversation you may be having at the time and say that you got a page on your beeper. Rachel will stay and talk with whomever you were talking to. Meet me in your room, and both of up will climb into the vent system like we usually do." She said it like it was simple.  
  
"Well, it's going to e difficult, I hear this year it's just stocked up with security because of an attempted bombing last year, but I think we may be able to pull it off." Ross leaned back and looked at the news. The bank that they had robbed just a few nights before was on TV.  
  
".And in other news, police have been getting closer and closer to the recent string of bank and casino robberies in New York. We only have one idea whom may be involved. Witnesses describe him as a tall African American, about 180 lbs. and had on a white base ball cap." The news reporter read off of his page. Ross looked aver and smiled at Phoebe.  
  
"Like I said, I think we can pull this off."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Joey, for the last time, I think you would stand out wearing a bright orange suit!" Chandlers complained. Joey turned around.  
  
"But I like it!" He wined. Chandlers groaned.  
  
"No. NO! NO! NO! NO!" Chandler said waving his arms around. "You're not wearing it, forget the "wearing of the suit" conversation!" Joey looked down sadly and set the neon orange suit on the rack.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chandler picked up all of the clothes that were needed including: An all black suit for Phoebe, a long, peach colored formal for Rachel, a waiters out fit for Joey. Then there was a black suit for himself, Ross and Joey, a dark red dress for Monica, and a blue dress for Phoebe. The plan was after the money was in the car, they would all meet back at the part and enjoy the fireworks; before they departed to their plane that left for Chicago three hours later.  
  
"Your total is $1405. 79. Will that be cash or check?" The man behind the desk asked.  
  
"Ah, cash." Chandler said simply. He had made a big mistake. "Check! I meant check." He sputtered. The man looked at him strangely and took the check Chandler handed him. If that clerk were to have seen Chandler take out 1500.00 dollars, he would have become suspicious. Who carries THAT much money in downtown LA? No one.  
  
"Let's go Frank." Chandler said to Joey.  
  
"Okay, Bob." Joey said a little too obviously. Chandler glared at him for a moment, and then exited the store.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Do you ever get tired of it?" Rachel asked. Monica looked at her, then back at the road.  
  
"Tried of what?"  
  
"This, the whole robbing thing. Don't you ever want a normal life again?" Rachel asked. Monica shook her head.  
  
"No not really, why?" She asked. Rachel shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I thought by now Ross and I would be married. It's been three years since we first got together. And that was way before we started doing this. I thought you know, maybe we'd have a little house. Maybe a baby....." She began to trail off.  
  
"Oh God. I want that too." Monica sighed. "I guess it is kind of getting old. I get tired of the running. Of never seeing my family. Yea, I miss my cooking too." She began to trail off also.  
  
"Maybe we should retire from this, eh?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's just listen to the radio, shall we?" Monica asked changing the subject. Like magic, as soon as they turned on the radio, the news was on.  
  
"In recent news, the string of robberies has found a new lead. If you know a Mr. Frank Gully, please let us know. He is tall, Italian American and has dark brown eyes and brown hair. Frank may not be his real name. He is considered dangerous, though we have no indication that he is armed. He has posed as an employee in all of the places that have been robbed." The news went on to talk about the robberies. Rachel and Monica went white.  
  
"Mon, what is Joey's fake name?" She asked. Monica looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Frank Gully."  
  
XOXOElizabethXOXO 


	4. July 4

Operation: Jackpot  
  
The blue van sped around the corner, almost knocking down an orange stand. As people cursed and waved their fists, Monica pressed the gas with her foot harder. Rachel was hyperventilating due to Monica's recklessness, but Monica didn't care. She had to get back to the gang to tell them the horrible news: Joey was wanted for questioning. Out of everyone in the group, Joey! Sure, Joey could be a good 'actor' when called upon, but he would crack under the pressure! He would cave in! If he was caught, no one knows what would happen. Finally, Monica sped into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"What- what's going on!?" Ross inquired. Monica calmed herself, but Rachel got to the answer quicker.  
  
"The police are after Joey! They want him in for questioning!" Rachel freaked. Ross sat down. "Ross, this is a sign! God is telling us that this job is too big, we cannot do it!" She added.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Ross said.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe and Joey said in unison.  
  
"What? Joey! They are after you! When we take all this money they will come looking for you!" Monica said. Rachel and Ross agreed, along with Chandler.  
  
"Come on, let's just get back to New York." Chandler suggested.  
  
"That's easy for you to say! You're not wanted!" Joey cried. Ross rubbed his temples. "Plus." Joey added, "We need money to get back to New York."  
  
"What are we going to do? We need to do the job to get money and we need money to get to New York." Rachel enlightened them. Ross finally stood up.  
  
"We're going to do it." He said. Mouths dropped.  
  
"We can't!" Monica shouted.  
  
"YES we can. Plus, it will cover our trail. Police will be here while we get to New York. And then..." Ross paused to look over at Rachel. "And then I retire." He finished. Rachel smiled.  
  
"So, what?" Chandler asked.  
  
"So everything goes according to plan, no changes." Ross smiled a bit. "Every one rest up. We've got a long day tomorrow."  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))) )))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((  
  
July 4: Operation: Jackpot 9:45 PM  
  
"Binoculars?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Leather gloves?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Change of clothes from party?"  
  
"Check."  
  
Ross and Rachel went over their checklist one more time.  
  
"Everything is here and ready." she said. Ross leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
"Let's go, Mrs. Jameson." He joked. They were pretending to be a couple on their honeymoon. Rachel looked up and noticed Joey give the signal. He was in his waiter's outfit. Rachel nodded.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Jameson."  
  
Peach and light yellow colored lights and decorations dressed the entire hall. Tuxes and beautiful formals graved the dance floor. Rachel looked over at Ross and smiled.  
  
"Hey. We should go somewhere like this sometime." She said sweetly. Ross laughed.  
  
"Oh we will. On our honeymoon." He said. Rachel laughed and leaned her head on him as they continued to walk.  
  
"Invitations, please?" The doorman asked. Ross handed him their fake invites and continued in.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Are they in?" Chandler asked climbing back to the back of the van next to Monica. Monica was eating Snickers and watching the screen.  
  
"Yup." She said. "Rachel just gave the signal. We have exactly 20 minutes until I have to start freezing screens in the Eastern Corridor. Ross and Pheebs will be there soon." Monica said to Chandlers, who only had to worry about the driving.  
  
"Okay. I'll set my watch."  
  
)))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))) ))))()  
  
Phoebe got the page from Monica while sitting in the bushes. She used a pulley she had installed only seconds before to shimmy up to the third floor. Luckily, the guard making his rounds around the building was busy watching a football game, so she was able to get into Ross' room easily. Now she had 5 minutes until Ross was there to greet her and then an additional 10 minutes to get to the East corridor at a time where the screen freezing was in process.  
  
"Pheebs?" A voice called. Phoebe was surprised to see that Ross was already there.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Ross and Phoebe raced down corridors and hallways. Since everyone was down at the party, no one noticed them.  
  
"Mon? Come in Mon." Ross said as they jogged down the hall.  
  
"I'm here." She responded.  
  
"Is it in process?" He asked referring to the screen freezing.  
  
"Affirmative." She said. Ross nodded to himself.  
  
"Thanks. No contact for 20 minutes." He said before turning off his headset. Ross and Phoebe entered a series of doors before finally getting to the safe.  
  
"There she is." Phoebe smiled. She walked over to it and knocked on a few random spaces before nodding. Ross always liked watching her door this part. She pulled out some detonation devices and began sticking them to the safe with putty.  
  
Soon, she sat in the back of the room and pressed a button. One by one, the bombs went off and the door became ajar. Ross and Phoebe both hurried in, seeing mountains of cash, jewelry and golden bricks. As Phoebe began shoveling cash, Ross looked around. He finally nodded and shoved a little object into his pocket before starting to help her.  
"Okay Pheebs, get the cash to Chandlers and Mon in the van, all of you get dressed and meet us inside." Ross said once they were back in the safety of the hotel room. Phoebe began to climb out the window and Ross quickly got back into his tux.  
  
))))))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Operation?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Jackpot." Ross smiled. He looked down at his watch and smiled. 11:15. They had pulled of one of the biggest money runs in years. Ross looked over at Rachel. That was the life she deserved, He said to himself. Fancy places, money. She didn't need to be on the run anymore. She held her close and they waited for the others to join them. Ross soon found he couldn't wait anymore. The fireworks were started and the group wasn't there yet. He looked Rachel in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"Marry me?" He asked. Rachel smiled big.  
  
"Yes." She replied. Ross pulled out a ring that he had gotten from the safe. It was a beautiful ring. He slipped it onto her finger sweetly and kissed her on the lips passionately. Soon the others met out onto the balcony. Together, they watched to fireworks.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
The group made their ways back to the van. Phoebe and Joey looked extremely edgy, but everyone else was excited to get going. Police were just starting to show up, so they made it their best bet to become scarce. Ross leaned down to hide his money better when he felt something on his back.  
  
"Give me the money."  
XOXOELIZABETHXOXO 


	5. Epilogue

Operation: Jackpot  
  
A/N: Finally, the last Chapter. I'm really sorry about this fic, people. I never kept up with it and had you all waiting forever. Not to mention all of the typos the story has had. But yes, it is finally at its end, and it will be missed. Oh, sorry so short! Don't hate me!  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))(((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Give me the money." The voice repeated. Ross knew this voice. He put up his hands in surrender. He looked on to his right. Phoebe had Rachel gripped tightly by the arm, a gun at her head. Joey was behind him with the gun. Ross backed away slowly.  
  
"Careful Joey. Put the gun down...." Ross coaxed. Joey cocked the gun.  
  
"I'm serious, Ross. Give me the money." Joey said a little more irritable. He looked over at Monica and Chandler, both looked confused, a bit helpless.  
  
"Joey, you don't want to do this..." Ross tried again. He looked to Phoebe. "Pheebs? Put down the gun!" Ross ordered.  
  
"No, we're in charge now!" Phoebe said quickly.  
  
"Come on, let's talk about this. Why are you doing this?" Ross asked. Joey sighed and walked over to the van, beginning to stuff money into a duffle bag. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Because...Joey and I are getting married and we need some cash!" She laughed. Joey began laughing too, and it didn't take long for Ross to realize that the whole thing was a set up. There really wasn't a traitor in the group.  
  
"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Chandler, Monica and Rachel said in unison.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you guys!" Ross laughed. That's when they heard the sirens. Everyone looked at each other in horror.  
  
"Into the van! Move!" Monica began commanding. Without a second though, everyone jumped into the van and took off. They had really done it. They had really gotten away with 90 million dollars in their hands.  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))) ))))))(((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Epilogue  
  
"I do." Rachel smiled, taking a hold of Ross' hands under the alter. The small ceremony was in Hawaii, and only the others stood close. Rachel and Ross were now married. Joey and Phoebe were engaged. And little did anyone know, but after a few years of sitting alone in a van, the passion and thought of being caught was too much for Chandler and Monica to resist, and they began having a little secret affair.  
  
"Maybe someday we'll have one of these?" Monica whispered into Chandler's ears. Chandler laughed.  
  
"Yea, I think we should let the others know first." He said back.  
  
Although the sun was setting in the Silent Six, that didn't mean that their adventures were over. They had many adventures. The birth of little McKenna for Ross and Rachel. Later the birth of Daren for Phoebe and Joey. The day that Monica and Chandler finally came clean to their love and their wedding. It was far from over. And even though they weren't robbing banks and casinos, one this stayed constant. They had each other. And that would always be.  
  
End 


End file.
